


You Were a Good Dream

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, happy michaeng day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Mina dreams and Chaeyoung turns it into reality.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	You Were a Good Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 5th anniversary to my all time favorite Twice ship, MiChaeng!

_“I want to make good memories with you”_

It was a soothing voice that made Mina woke up from a deep sleep. She doesn’t know who is that or where her dream came from, but when she peeked at her window, it’s still dark. She checked her phone and saw that it’s just 2 in the morning. She sighed. She keeps on waking up around that time for 3 weeks now and almost hearing the same thing with the same voice that she feels is oddly familiar. But it makes her calm, it gives her a calming feeling that someone is willing to spend some time with her and make good memories. It makes her heart melt knowing that there’s someone willing to do that with her.

There’s one time when she dreams of doing the thing she really loves: dancing, and someone sitting at the front seat cheering for her with a big smile and claps so loudly when she finished her last step. She’s feeling happy that time being able to dance with her whole heart and having someone who support the thing she loves. There’s also one time where she went to the amusement park and even when she’s scared of the rides, someone is holding her hand so she’s able to ride almost all of it with assurance that she has some support. Another one is that when she went to the museum and just appreciate art because apparently that someone who’s with her really is an art enthusiast and she really likes her humor about art in general and how she sees everything in life differently than usual. Another one is when they went to some kind of ocean park when they see the whalesharks and penguins she really wants to see in real life and that someone made it possible in her dreams. A cute dream with that someone is also that time when they went to the dog cafe to pet the dogs and that someone was about to adopt a dog for her because he/she finds her adorable with them and see in her eyes that she’s in love with them. It’s just some of Mina’s dreams that she wants to happen in real life and also maybe to experience with her other half in the near future.

Mina sighed yet again. It’s just 2 in the morning, but she’s thinking of that someone again. She really can’t help but think who is he/she and what does he/she want from her and why is she visiting in her dreams lately. Because honestly? It bothers Mina a bit, it bothers her sleeping schedule and her productivity. Sometimes she will stop in the middle of her work just to think of that voice, that familiar voice that she really wants to know the owner of. And then most of the times, she will wake up from her deep sleep and only remembering that voice.

And how it is meeting the person in your dream feels like it? Mina wants to know it someday, so she wishes for that since then on. She started dreaming of scenarios that she feels like is déjà vu because she had seen it somewhere, and it feels like she’s really in there. The more she dreams, the more she gets curious about what will the future be when she finally meet the person behind that voice. It’s like it’s telling her something more, something deeper.

_“Mina, I want to be with you always”_

Another line that she will definitely memorize from her dreams. She doesn’t know if she will feel creepy or something with that, but she likes to know the meaning of her dreams. She tried to search it on the internet only to find nothing, just plain corny meanings and the likes. But she doesn’t want to feel hopeless, so instead of just thinking about it, she started writing about it to somehow connect the dots and stop her from too much thinking.

When its her free time, she likes to be in a coffee shop to release all her stress from work and be with herself more. She also tries to avoid thinking about her dreams and that voice, but there’s one time when she’s certain that she heard someone sounds like the one in her dream.

“Can I sit beside you?”

The girl is with all smiles asking her to share the table and she processed that scene in her mind before casually nodding and giving a small smile.

“Thank you”

Mina was indeed bothered so she keeps on writing in her journal while the girl is preparing her sketchpad, pencil and headphone. Yellow then started playing from her device.

_You know, you know I love you so_

That line caught her attention and stopped her from writing. She peaked from the girl in front of her only to see that she’s drawing her, herself. She’s shocked, of course. Who wouldn’t be when a stranger, someone you barely know, draws you in just a span of minutes? Take note, the song just reached its chorus and she’s already at the details of her face. Her heart melts when she saw the girl putting her moles in the exact spots, she thinks it’s so adorable, and she noticed the girl had one in her left lower lip, too. She was about to look into another direction when she caught eyes with the girl, and she swears, she really swears, it really is a familiar one. The girl gives her a familiar feeling--one that makes her heart beat so fast and give butterflies in her stomach and then eventually leading her to that soothing, familiar voice. The girl then smiled at her, as if knowing what she’s been to at that moment, and gave her the drawing. It has a note that made her shocked once again.

_**Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, my dream girl** _

The drawing is a portrait of herself under the night sky with twinkling stars. A fast sketch, but turns out really well in her point of view. _It is beautiful._

“Hi. I’m Son Chaeyoung. And you are?”

“M-Mina. Myoui Mina.”

She never thought meeting someone could be this panicking and nerve-wrecking. It’s like she’s back in high school with terror teacher and they’re having recitation. She can feel her cold sweat even if the air conditioner is turned on and she has some iced americano in the table.

Could it be really possible? Is she really thinking right? The person of her dreams is the girl in front of her? Son Chaeyoung? What a pretty name. How is that even possible? How is that they are meeting right now? How is that they are literally in front of each other and talking?

“Nice to meet you.”

They shake hands, just like what others do when they meet someone for the first time. It’s not awkward, but something magical, something that’s a fairytale-like and Mina suddenly feels something so right, something like being on cloud nine and surrounded by sunshine and butterflies.

They talk, after a few minutes of comforting silence. They talk about what are they up to, their work, what are they doing at the cafe at that moment, why did they order that particular coffee, what is their favorite food, do they take walks during spring, do they enjoy sunsets, what are their hobbies, and just anything under the sun. It felt light, felt like talking to a friend and not to a mere stranger.

They said their _see you soon’s_ instead of _goodbye_. it was really a wonderful feeling for Mina to meet someone that is not familiar with her, someone she’s excited to see again some other time. Chaeyoung is…an extraordinary person for her that she wants to know deeply as time passes by. She wants to meet her again and just talk about things and about life. She doesn’t know, but there’s really something about the girl that makes her comfortable immediately, even with just that one meeting.

It’s just a matter of time when Chaeyoung bravely asked Mina on a date after a month of seeing each other at their now favorite coffee shop. She bravely asked her through a drawing of the two of them just sitting in green grasses while looking at the night sky with twinkling stars, similar to the drawing she gave in their first meeting.

“Can you go on a date with me, Mina?”

Mina immediately told her yes, as if it’s a million dollar question. She said yes with her gummy smile and sparkling eyes as if she’s never been that sure in her whole life. She’s more than excited to spend more time with Chaeyoung. She really finds the girl so sweet, so splendid, something that she can’t describe with such adjectives and words. She’s ethereal. 

They eventually became good friends through texting and calling each other when they have time. They send memes, laugh about it, send articles, watch movies, bake cookies, paint landscapes. They also do the things they love to do together and individually. They went on coffee dates, movie dates, any kind of date. They walk in the middle of the night, they travel, they watch the sunset, they play games, and they slowly show each other some affection like kissing on the cheek and giving hugs. It slowly turns into a comforting one, one that they want to have at any time or two.

It’s like Mina’s dreams slowly becoming true through just one person and it’s Son Chaeyoung. She’s certain that life has never been that colorful, cheerful because of her. She never thought that her life can be exciting and happy because of her. There’s so many things have happened and so when she contemplated about it one evening while she’s waiting for Chaeyoung’s reply for their supposedly dinner date the next night, she realized something. Maybe there’s something that grows inside of her. It’s not just about the friendship they have, but rather a kind of relationship she desires. It’s one that she dreams of. Chaeyoung is that person she wants to make good memories with and be with always. She is the one who wants to hold hands with, hug tightly, spill secrets, have dates with, explore anything around them. She is the one that she never thought she will ever need in her whole life.

In those span of months, they both grow individually. They learned many things through life. They teach each other things in their individual careers and learned something from it. Chaeyoung makes her feel so special, so loved. She makes her feel that she’s worth it, that she’s taken care of, that she’s supported.

And indeed, Chaeyoung will do everything for the girl. As in, everything just to make Mina happy and make her feel like she’s the best girl in the whole wide universe. Chaeyoung is so ready to commit, to give everything to Mina because she really believes that the girl deserves it. There’s something about the girl that makes her fall deeper. It’s not just about her twinkling eyes, her gummy smile, her jasmine perfume, her love for games and penguins and whalesharks, her soft giggle, her tiny voice. It’s about how she put her hand in her and intertwine it slowly, how she hugs her so tight that she doesn’t have plans on letting go, how she makes her comfortable in any situation they may be, how she makes her so warm inside and out, how she makes her feel like home. Mina became her own home.

“Mina, I have to tell you something that’s been bothering me in the past few months and I don’t want to prolong this anymore.”

The girl just nods, signalling her to continue. Their dinner date went out well and they both assume this is now the time for the both of them to reveal something, something about their own, true feelings.

“You’ve been in my mind lately, no, you’ve been in my mind ever since the day I saw you at the cafe. I was so eager to give you a portrait because you look so beautiful, so elegant that even if it’s rushed, I had the goal of giving it to you that time. When we had our conversation, I immediately knew that you’re also beautiful inside. There’s something that grows inside of me in these past few months that we bond, that we had dates and you became so special to me. That’s the reason why I always give efforts to you, it’s because I know you truly deserve it. I want to make good memories with you and I want to be with you always. It’s just…”

Chaeyoung stopped halfway. She felt like rapping explaining things to Mina but she thinks that the girl is listening to her attentively and so she continued.

“I’m so in love with you, Myoui Mina. Madly, crazy, deeply in love with you.”

The shock on Mina’s face was really evident. Her dreams really make sense because Chaeyoung is the one who keeps on appearing in it with that soothing voice and a promise-like quote. She’s indeed right with her feelings all along. And Chaeyoung can’t help but giggle because it was adorable and she had never seen someone be that shocked when someone confessed to her. She really wants to keep that her forever and never let go.

“I’m really serious about that. I want to keep having dates with you until you eventually allow me to become your girlfriend.”

“Yes”

Now it’s time for Chaeyoung to be shocked because after her long speech-like, only one word came from Mina’s mouth.

“What do you mean yes?”

“Yes, as in I want to be your girlfriend, Chaengie.”

Mina let out her gummy smile, one that the other consider as one of her charms and Chaeyoung never thought that she will witness the most adorable thing that happened in her whole life. Mina happened in her life and so all things suddenly became so right, so light and she will never stop being grateful for the girl because of that. Mina is a blessing to her and she will do her best to be one to her, as well.

“I love you too, my dream girl.”

And that’s how Mina’s dream slowly turned into reality.

**Author's Note:**

> @letterstotwice on twitter  
> PS- don't forget to stream More & More and TT!!  
> more michaeng content: [little things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798254) and [good person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447034)


End file.
